Nightmares
by Mangmaster2012
Summary: Rika discovers that a nightmare she has is somehow connected to something terrible that happens to Takato. As she tries to discover how, she realizes that maybe she cares about him more than she thought. And the tamers face a dark plan by an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Rukato fic. Im taking a break from L4D fics for a little bit, but ill see what i can do with these. this is just a one-shot. maybe a two-shot. depends on the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Nightmares**

_"Rika, look out!" Takato cried, shoving her to the side, saving her from the attack of the mega digimon-but not himself. The red bolt struck him in the chest, collapsing him to the ground. The digimon-venommyotismon stood laughing as he prepared for the final blow. "NO!" Rika cried_

Rika bolted upright, sweat dripping from her forehead. Sensing her distress, renamon appeared next to her. "Are you okay, Rika?" she asked softly. Rika merely shook her head. I-I had a bad dream, thats all." she said. Renamon looked unconvinced. "It was about Takato, was it not?" she said. At this, Rika blushed fiercely and shook her head, "Uh, of course not!" she cried still beet red. Renamon chuckled, sitting down next to her. "Rika, you cannot hide it from me. I can just tell how much you care for him." she said. Rika just blew a puff of air and covered back up. "Good night Renamon!" she snapped, still blushing slightly. Renamon just laughed "Good night"

When she awoke the next morning, her mother was crying, which Rika thought was a bit strange. "Mom? Is everything okay?" her mother looked at her sadly then shook her head. "Rika...Takatos in the hospital. They found him on the roof of a building, bleeding from a hole in his chest. Their not sure he'll make it." she said. And just like that, Rika felt as if she couldnt breathe, as if her world was sinking. She collapsed on the floor, crying. "Takato..." she whispered. Renamon took off, determined to find Guilmon,Henry, any of their friends.

"First Rikas nightmare now this? Someone is messing with our group, and whoever they are-ill make sure they pay." she said as she glided into the Wong residence. Thankfully most of the other tamers were there. The only one missing was Ryo, who was in the digital world helping rebuild it. Renamon assumed they had already heard because most of them with the exception of Henry-wanting to stay strong for Jeris sake-had red eyes from crying. Henry had a grim look on his face. "Hey Renamon. I guess Rika heard?" Renamon nodded.

**Rikas house**

Rika sat in her room, looking at the picture of her and Takato from the digital world, he had his arm around her shoulders, flashing a peace sign at the camera, while she wore a small half-smile. In reality, she had enjoyed it a lot more than she thought she would. She liked the feeling of his arm around her. She shook her head, clearing the thought. _"He's in the hospital and your thinking of that? Whats wrong with you?" _She inwardly screamed to herself. _"But wait... why am i thinking that at all? ...What if Renamon was right? If she was...i'll need to tell him, because he might be..." _Again she stopped short. "He'll be fine! He's a fighter, he's proven that more than once...right?" she whispered.

**Henrys house**

"I see. Well, im not certain the nightmare was connected, but its worth looking into." Henry said, thinking over Renamons account of how similar the nightmare and the actual details of Takatos incident were. Kenta and Kazu had long gone, so it was just Henry and Renamon, since Terriermon and Jeri had fallen asleep. "One thing im sure of Henry...Rika cares deeply for Takato, so if he dies, it will hurt her greatly. If that were to occur, i would destroy the person that caused it." Reanamon said. Henry nodded in understanding, "i dont think anyone would fault you on that one, in fact they'd probably hold them down." Henry chuckled. Renamon decided to head home. "See you tommorow." she said disapearing. "See ya." he said heading to bed.

**Outside of town**

Venom Myotismon stood on the hillside overlooking the city. Turning to his friend Skullmon, he chuckled darkly, "I'd say the chosen children have recived our message. Their leader and his digimon have been taken out of the equation-mostly." at this, he frowned. "Mostly my lord?" Skullmon said, confused. Venom Myotismon nodded, "I missed the vital point. I was sloppy, now i could regret it." he said. One of their teamates digimon seems to have figured out the connection, so now, i wont be able to finish him off." he growled. He turned to his servant . "I want you to do it." he said. "Yea, my lord. He will dead before the next sunset." Skullmon growled happily. As Venom Myotismon watched him fly away, a smirk crossed his face. _"Takato Matsuki...You have survived much over the years, but you wont survive me. I will chop the head off the tamers." _he thought. "Then, once the threat of Migidramon is removed, the human and digital worlds will be mine!" he laughed as he flew off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of nightmares! About time i got to it. I need reviews though, i noticed i havent had any for this story, so i tried to make this chapter better.**

Rika sat in Takatos hospital room staring at her teamate, in shock at his appearence. For the most part he was the same-he still had on his trademark goggles, and his hair was still the uneven mess it always had been. But he was so diffrent in so many other ways. His normally warm smile was non-exsistent, since he was still out cold. He was also pale from the blood loss. The worst part had to be his eyes, once so full of life, now dull, as if he was never alive at all. Rika wouldnt give up though, she hoped with all her might he would be fine.

"This...is all my fault. It has to be a dream. I'll wake up and he'll be fine!" she cried, but she didnt believe her own words. "What did he do to deserve this? He's the nicest one of all of us...why him?" she kept asking that. Takato had been with her through everything-the D-reaper, the Devas, and even the fight with Beelzemon, in which he had almost died. And now, the one time he needed help, no one was there with him. That was the most unfair part-all the times he helped her, but she could do nothing to help him. And now, he's barely alive.

Rika laid her head on his chest, and did what she should have done from the start-she cried. She sobbed like a little baby, so much so, the others would have been shocked. "I-It's just not fair! Every time i care about someone, something happens to them!" she sobbed. She looked up into Takatos face, still so lifeless. "Please Takato wake up! Dont leave me all alone again..." she said quietly after her sobs calmed down. She leaned into his ear, even though he wouldnt hear, she had to say it, "I love you Takato...Please wake up." when she got no awnser she laid her head down and slept, hoping it really was all a dream.

**Short i know, but im still working out the details of the evil plan i want to unfold. Like i said though-if no one reviews im cancelling this story. Im already considering it on more than one. If you want to see how this whole mess turns out, i need at least 4 reviews. so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! When we last left off, Rika had fallen asleep after failing to raise Takato from his lifeless state. With their leader out of the picture, and Venom Myotismons servant Skullmon stalking the wounded tamer, what will happen next? lets find out.**

**Outside Hospital**

Skullmon landed on the roof of the hospital , resting his wings for a bit. "Thought id never find this dang place, Stupid overcrowded human world" he muttered. "Now, let me see if i can find him..." Skullmon trailed off, using one of his abilities-Skullmon can find anyone no matter where they are. So long as he pictures their face. Venom Myotismon had shown Skullmon a picture of, Takato so it was real easy. "Room 339, thats on the 4th floor. Pfft, and theirs only one other person, with him? A human no less. And master was worried." he chuckled darkly as he lifted off and prepared to launch his attack...

**Takatos room**

Takato opened his eyes slowly to the sound of beeping machines, and a white tile ceiling. He heard a faint snoring and weakly raised his head to see Rika's resting her head on his chest, tears-stains on her cheeks. "Has she been here the whole time?" Takato said raspily, as he had no water at the moment. Takato couldnt help but wonder why she was crying...he thought she couldnt stand him. Everyone thought he hated her too, but that could not be further from the truth. Takato actually liked her a lot, even though she probably didnt feel the same.

Rika was woken up by Takatos chest moving slightly. She rose up slowly and was meet by

Takatos eyes, which had regained some if not all of that shine she loved about him. After a moment of silence, Takato smiled weakly and said, "Hey, hows it going?" in a joking tone. Under normal circumstances, she would have hit him, but her sense of joy condumed her. "Takato!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears of joy actually flowing from her eyes.

"_If this is a dream please dont wake me up" _ Takato thought. After a minute Rika dried her eyes, and smiled. "Im so happy, your awake! Do you remember anything? Like who did this?" she asked. Happy as she was, they needed to know who to go after. Takato racked his brain for awnsers, finding none, he shook his head. "All i know is i was sitting on the roof of my moms office building and this shadow appears in front of me then...i wake up here. Nothing else" he sighed. "So...you dont remember what i said earlier?" she asked nervously, toying with her hair a bit.

"Uh, no, what did you say?" Takato asked curiously. Rika began to feel a bit of sweat at the thought of what she had said, and whether she had the guts to say it when he was awake. _"What? You did mean it right?" _She thought, and realized she DID mean it. "Uh...well..i.." she stuttered. _"Just say it!" _her concious yelled. "I said that i L-" her words were cut off when the window imploded. "Aw! Sorry to break up such a touching moment, but im here with my orders." The digimon chuckled darkly. "W-What orders?" Takato asked. Skullmon pulled out his bone scythe and laughed. "My orders-to kill YOU!" he laughed launching himself at Takato.

**I'll leave it here for now. One thing ive learned-keep up the cliffhangers, and you get reviews. But keep the reviews coming if you want to see more! Sorry i broke up the love scene, but i have plans for that little confession in a later chapter, and yes, Takato WILL be awake when it happens, lol. Thanks again and review for more! please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long, major writers block! anyway-enjoy!**

Skullmon yanked Takato from the bed, holding him by the throat, an evil smirk on his face. "Well, i cant say im surprised to find the mighty Takato, leader of the group that beat the D-reaper in this state given the fact that my master attacked you." he cackled. Rika stumbled too her feet, having been knocked down when Skullmon had blown into the room, "Why are you doing this? Takatos done nothing to you!" she cried at the monster. Skullmon merely shrugged his over-sized shoulders, "I only follow orders. Master hasnt told me why." he growled at her.

"And anyway, it's not my place to question him." he finished, as he did this, he knocked Rika to the side, drawing 3 long lines down her arm from his claws. Rika pulled her digivice out from her pocket and weakly pressed the red button on the bottom installed by henrys father, so that everyone could help in case of emergency. "D-Dont worry about it Rika..." Takato choked out. Rika lifted her eyes to Takato, still in Skullmons grip. He had a smile on his face. "_This isnt the time to be smiling! Whats he thinking?" _she thought. "Im sure everything will...be...fine..." he said, passing out from the lack of air getting into his lungs. "_No..." _she thought as Skullmon raised his claw.

"Diamond storm!" she heard Renamon cry from the window. The attack cut into Skullmons arm causing him to release Takato. "Damn it! If your here, the rest are bound to come. And its not like i have an army with me..." Skullmon growled, visibly concerned for his safety. "Im outta here!" he cried, leaping out the window past Renamon and looking back with a look of pride. "No matter...the boy just got out of surgery for a punctured lung, and now i choke off the oxygen? Heh, he'll be dead in an hour." Skullmon laughed and began to fly away-right into an angry Beelzemon.

"Is that right? Well, you know what they say bonehead...an eye for an eye" he said lifting his blaster and aiming it at Skullmons face, and with one cry of "Corona Blaster!" Skullmon was no more. Beelzemon looked at Renamon with sympathy, "Im sorry...i should have gotten here sooner." he said with regret. ever since Beelzemon had helped defeat the D-reaper to make up for Leomons death, he had become a very powerful ally to the tamers. "Its alright Beelzemon. You took care of thee one who did it, so i guess you made up for it." she said. Then her eyes fell on Rika.

Rika held Takatos limp form against her, Silently wishing that it had been her instead. _"But as usual...it happened to the one person that didnt deserve it the most of everyone" _she thought bitterly. Renamon picked up Takato, "Rika, it would probably be best if we let the hospital take him now." she said as some of the staff rushed him out of the room. "Beelzemon, we'll see you at Rikas." she said, Beelzemon nodded and flew off in that direction. Renamon picked up Rika and they soon follwed after Rika calmed down a litltle. "Will he be okay Renamon?" she heard Rika whisper. And for once, Renamon was at a loss for words. "I dont know Rika..." she said back.

**Rikas house**

The tamers and their digimon all sat outside Rikas house, thinking about the recent events. Beelzemon sat perched on a tree branch, which had become his usual spot as he started coming to these meetings. Takatos spot between Rika and Henry on the second step was empty of course. "Alright so heres the deal-we know Skullmon wasnt acting on his own, cause he kept saying "master". The problem being we have no clue who it is...and its not like Skullmon can tell us." he trailed off, causing Beelzemon to rub the back of his head. "yeah, guess i got a little carried away..." he said. Henry laughed a little, before continuing. "look, is there anyone you guys know who has a grudge against Us?" he said. Beelzemon had an awnser it seemed.

"What about the Devas? Ive heard they had some other lapdogs that we didnt finish off." he said. But Henry wasnt satisfied. "Cant be. According to Ryo, the Deva leftovers are on their last legs. They wouldnt be able to pull off an assassination attempt on this level." Henry chimed. Rika shivered at the word. "Well, listen no matter what it is, lets make an agreement right now-were going to destroy him!" Kazu said. "For once i agree. We'll do it for Takato." Rika said-her first words since they came back. A quick look around and they were in agreement.

**Outside city limits**

"So, Skullmon was defeated. I saw it coming, to be honest with you." Venom Myotismon chuckled. Well, it looks as if i may have to get involved again. But...maybe there is another way..." he said. "Ogremon...i have a job for you." he said. Ogremon stepped from the shadows with a big smile. "Yes master?" he said. Venom Myotismon smiled evily at him "I want you to finish what Skullmon started your brother fell for our goals and i want you to do it for him." he said. Ogremon clasped his knobby hands together and giggled insanely. "Yes, my lord. He will be dead within the hour i get there!" he said, leaving for the city. "Whether he succeds or not matters not to me, because my plan is almost ready. Soon, everything will be mine!." he laughed.

**And there it is! Still no details on Venom Myotismons plan i know, but im getting there! The next chapter is going to start as soon as i get some more reviews! no worries though, cause it will be done even if i only get one review! Hope you liked it and hurry with the reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so heres chapter 5 The only reason i can get these so fast is cause weve had some snow days recently. Good news though-christmas break starts next week. Thats good news for my stories! anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

**Rikas house**

Rika shook herself awake as the alarm clock continued to ring. "Another boring day. At least were going to see Takato today." she couldnt help but smile at the thought. Takato had finally been cleared for visitors. "Rika! Your friends are here!" her mom called. Rika changed into her tamer outfit quickly and met the others outside. "Any new updates?" was her first question. Henry seem troubled by something, "Ryo was supposed to send me an update but he hasnt responded yet." he said.

"What? Cant a guy deliver the news in person?" they heard his familar voice say from above them. He was riding on Cyberdramons shoulder, with a big smile on his face. He landed next to Kazu and high-fived henry. "Good to see ya everyone. Rika, looking great as ever" he said. Rika just looked away, "Please stop. Like id have any intrest in a loser like you" she said confindently. Ryo just chuckled and with the others walked back to the backyard. "So how are things in the digital world?" Kenta asked him. "Okay now. The rest of the D-reaper mess is pretty much gone. Uh, sorry to ask but wheres Takato at?" he asked, honestly curious.

When no one said anything, Ryo looked to the digimon, again but found no awnser as even the normally-chatty Terriermon was silent. "Guys look, Takato is my friend too, and last i checked i AM a member of this team" he said, sounding slightly frustrated now. Beelzemon flew in with Mako on his shoulder. "You wanna know? Fine, then. Right now Takato is in the icu of the local hospital. Mako and i just went to see him, and ill say this in front of everyone-he's doing a lot better, but he probably wont be out for another week." he said. Thats was good news-sort of.

"Well, thats good to know. But, id really like to discuss what happened right before i left the digital world, cause we might have more problems coming up." Ryo said his expression growing darker. Henry was worried, considering all the things they had seen already, if Ryo thought things were about to get worse it had to be bad. "You guys ever hear of Venom Myotismon?" Ryo said, scanning his friends faces. Finding no awnser he turned to Beelzemon who appeared to freeze up at the mention of the name, "Im gueesing YOU have huh?" Ryo asked. Beelzemon only nodded. "And if your implying what i think you are-yeah, were in trouble" he growled.

"Back before i came to the real world, Venom Myotismon was essintially the unofficial leader after the digimon emperor dissapeared. Obviously, the digital world has no actual leader, but thats how he took it. Apparently, the second-generation digidestined defeated him and he tried to overturn everything. The sovergin digimon couldnt do anything, because he would just threaten to kill inocents if they tried." he said, "But it gets worse." he said, his eyes flashing red in anger as he thought about it. "Beelzemon, calm down please." Mako said, being slightly scared.

Beelzemon smiled at his 9-year-old tamer and smiled, "Sorry Mako, i get a little carried away..." he trailed off, picking Mako off his shoulder and sitting him down, he sighed as he sat down as well, leaning against the tree, he sighed before continuing. "Suddenly, Venom Myotismon just went away. No one understands why, but for a while, things started to get better. Then, when me and the others first came here, i thought i had nothing to worry about anymore." he said glancing at Mako playing with the digimon while their tamers talked, and smiled, but it faded.

"But i was wrong. After i went to the digital world, courtesy of that horse-head Deva, i heard a rumor that Venom Myotismon never really went away, just hid somewhere, planning to become the real emperor. Of course, back then...i wasn't myself. I was so consumed with becoming powerful, i let myself become consumed by the Devas dark data that they offered, and we all know where that led." he said, silence persisted, as no one wished to bring up what had become a non-spoken of event since Beelzemon rejoined the team. Beelzemon looked to Ryo.

"But like i said, it was only a rumor. Thats all i can tell ya, since i aint been back there since." Beelzemon said. At this, Ryo began to clue everyone in, "Im afraid the rumor is true. You see, when Migidramon first appeared back in the digital plane, it began to open digital portals all over the damn place." he said, his face grim. "Venom Myotismon realized that if he wanted to rule, he would have to do two things-1 generate fear in digital world. And id say he's accomplished that pretty damn well." he said with a lot of contempt for the subject of the conversation.

"Number 2-he'd have to do the one thing that he failed to do last time-eliminate the digidestined. With them out of the way, there'd be no stopping him-period. I think we all know that." he said. "That doesnt explain why he's only targeted Takato up untill this point." Rika added in. But Ryo seemed to have thought of that as well, "Think about it-take out Takato, you eliminate not only Migidramon as a threat, your also taking out Galentmon as a factor in our defense" he said.

"So, heres what we need to do-we guard Takato untill he's back to 100% then we go after Venom Myotismon with all of our force!" he said with ferocity, "Whos in?" he finsished surveying his friends, who all nodded. "Great, we'll get our stuff and we'll head to the hospital." he said. "Uh...thats going to be a little bit of an issue" a low, gravelly voice said from the roof of the house. They all ran out-and saw the prone form of both Venom Myotismon and Ogremon.

"I would not waste your time guarding your friend now. Its a waste of time to guard a destroyed hospital is it not?" Venom Myotismon laughed. "Where's Takato? What have you done with him?" Rika yelled. Venom Myotismon motioned forr Ogremon, "Give the girl back her boyfriend Ogremon, we are not monsters you know." he smiled cruelly. Ogremon reached behind him and threw a black bag to the ground. Beelzemon flew up and grabbed it and unzipped it-To reveal a lifeless, cold, pale Takato, eyes staring blankly ahead, no life in them at all. "No...NO!" Rika screamed, beginning to cry. No one looked at their fallen friend-their eyes were pinned on the digimon responsible for it. Venom Myotismon looked at their anger-and just laughed at them, Ogremon pulled out his weapon while the others grabbed their digivices, "Bring it!" Ogremon laughed at them, as he and his master jumped from their positions towards the tamers.

**There you go! Ill explain what happened to Takato in my next chapter, since the next one is the beginning of the end so to speak. But i need more reviews to continue. So read, review, the usual you know? BTW-If your gonna flame? dont even post it, cause ill delete it! no more flames! thanks for reading,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back! alrite then i promised i would explain why Takato is the way he is right now, so this entire chapter is told from his pov.**

When Takato opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness. "Where in the hell am i? Last thing i remember-what in the world?" he said as a stange gold light appeared before him. After about a minute an older man stepped out seemingly floating within the light around him. "Hello, my young friend, what is your name?" he said warmly. Takato was hesitant, but after a while said. "Takato matsuki. Uh, whats yours?" he said. The man simply smiled at him and said in a low voice-"You may call me Gennai, and im here to help you"

"What happened to me? I was sitting in the hospital then i saw this flash of light then...im here. Absolutely nthing in between that." he said with a grimace. But Gennai seemed to expect as much. "We do not have much time. I will explain this as best i can-VenomMyotismon did not kill you in the taditional way-your heart and brain are still working at a small level." he said evenly. "Wait, so my real body is still in the human world?" Takato asked, to which Gennai nodded. "And there is a way for you to go back."

"You see, VenomMyotismon basically sucked the life force from you. He did this thinking that it would kill you, but the digimon soverign would not allow it. when you went to digi world last you left a small bit of your energy there. Knowing this, the soverign have granted me the power to restore you. But be warned-once the reseve energy is put into your body, it is the last of it. Basically-go down like that again and you really will die." he finsihed grimly.

"And as for your digimon, he was deleted long before the first attack on you, and has since recovered in the digital world. When i send you back, he will appear by your side. is that clear?" he added on, Takato had fogotten guilmon with all the mess that had happened. But knowing he was safe now gave him a lot of hope. "Okay. I want to help, whatever you have to do-do it!" he cried. Gennai held his hand to Takatos face and mumbled something, then Takato felt as if he was in a giant vacuum cleaner. "Good luck my friend.." the fading voice said. Takato was ready-he would gladly die again-he just hoped not. "Im coming guys."

**Back to the others**

Sakuyamon fell to the ground, splitting back into Renamon and Rika. Henry, Ryo and Kazu and their parteners were down as well. "heh. so this is the generation of brats guarding this region? Pathetic." he said rasing his hand high, a ball of red energy forming in his palm. "Today, i take the final step toward my domination! And i think ill start with Rika and then-*Flash!* a bright red light had consumed the spot where Takato had been, blinding them all.

When it cleared, Takato was up on his feet, Guilmon beside him, anger outlining his face. "Takato? what is this?" rika said, caught between extreme happiness and confusion. VenomMyotismon was worse. "You! I killed you, and that digimon!" he cried. Takato smirked, sligtly amused, "You should have made sure you finished the job. Its good to see you again Guilmon." he added at the end, smiling at his partner. Th red dinosaur smiled widely, "You too Takatomon. Im glad your back, because wherever i was was pretty dark."

Takato laughed a little, but after a survey of his friends, his sense of protection as leader took over. "Worried about your friends? They never cared about you, here ill do you a favor!" the evil digimon crowed, kicking Rika to the other side of the yard drawing a cut across her forehead from where the chain of the fence impacted her. That did it. "Thats enough!" Takato yelled raising his digivice high, purple light surrounding him.

Dark Biomerge evolution

Guilmon dark bimerge to- *Chaos Gallantmon!

He looked like gallantmon, but with black armor and blood-red wings sprouting from his back.. His digital signature gave the digimon AND their tamers chills. "Glad he's on our side." Kazu muttered, Rika, who had gotten to her feet was shocked at this. something about him was...different-darker. "Takato, are you okay?" she yelled. Chaos Gallentmon looked at her with his ice-blue eyes and gave her a thumbs up. Cracking his knuckles, he said "shall we begin?" and drew his sword for the final battle...or so he thought anyway. It was just starting.

Dark Takato! the next chapter will be the last of this "book" so to speak, but their will be plenty more, so long as people show intrest in wanting to see it. So...read, review the usual i guess. ill get started on the next one as soon as someone reviews this chapter. thanks! BTW-i posted a poll on my profile to determine my next main story couple, since this is a rukato and all. later!


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter of nightmares, thanks to everyone who read thia story.**

"You really think you can take me one boy? Please. My power far surpasses yours I-" VenomMyotismon never finsihed his sentence as Chaos Gallantmon had disapeared and re-appeared behind him, holding his lance into the evil megas back. "Now see, there is your villians problem-you assume too much." Chaos Gallant mon said in his human voice, "Chaotic impact!" he cried, blasting the evil digimon in the back-but VenomMyotismon had moved and was again standing on the roof-but a burn on his shoulder showed he had almost got it.

"And thats the problem with you brats. You become too confident due to your own foolishness. Crimson Bomber!" he cried hurling the light at Takato, which he didged then fired another Chaotic impact which connected this time, digitizing VenomMyotismons arm on impact. _"Damn him! His power is nothing to take lightly. With only one arm i cant fight him. unless..." _The mega thought, glancing at the girl he had kicked aside earlier. _"Thats it..."_

"I see your no joke when it comes to fighting! But i do know your one weakness!" he laughed at Takato and again powered up an attack-aiming at Rika instead. "This is between you and me! Leave her out of it!" Chaos Gallantmon cried in Takatos voice, fear creeping in along with the rage he felt. "Why should i? If this girl wishes to fight with the likes of me, she must learn to expect the unexpected." he sneered, not noticing Takatos violent trembling-from anger, not fear. _"First he deletes Gulimon, then kills me...now Rika? Ive had it!"_ he screamed.

The anger and dark nature of his new form became too much for him. Chaos Gallantmons ice-blue eyes glazed over-and then turned to blazing red. "Ive had enough of you!" Chaos Gallentmon roared rasing his lance high again this time dark red lightning poured from the tip, as he pointed it at his enemy he cried, "Burning Chaos!" the lightning launched itself at VenomMyotismon who jumped in the air, avoiding it, only to turn around mid-jump and have Chaos Gallentmon right in his face. Takato grabbed him by the throat and whispered "Its over." he puled back and prepared to stab-when suddenly he felt a little weight on his arm.

"Rika what are you doing?" Chaos Gallentmon growled in Takatos voice-though it was warped by the darkness, it was his voice. Rika had grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading with him. ""please Takato thats enough. this isnt you." she said, weakly. He was confused...why would Rika defend this monster? _"They never cared about you Takato, you should know."_

**inside takatos mind**

"Who said that?" he asked into the dark cloud covering his senses. _"You can call me your inner voice, and im here to help you see that these people you call your freinds are your enemies." it said. _W-What? These guys...arent my friends?" Takato said, to which he recieved a quiet _"No...their not. If they were, would they be trying to stop you? Do you want to go back to that dark place again?", (Takato shakes head) then all you have to do is fully absorb my power. Do it, and they wont hurt you anymore." _ Takato stepped forward, his eyes blank, his spirit crushed, he truly believed everything that was just said-he had sealed his fate, for now the power wasnt his to command-he was little more than a monster now.

**real world**

After a moment Chaos Gallentmon released VenomMyotismons throat and turned to Rika, he stared at her coldly and merely said, "This IS the real me." and grabbed HER by the neck lifting her above the ground. Renamon, unable to move from her injuries could only watch. "Takato, what are you doing?" the digimon cried, Ryo felt a lot more anger than ever now, "This isnt funny dude! Let...her...go!" he barked the final 3 words. "Takato, were your friends!" Henry yelled. But Takato merely laughed and said "I have no friends!" and kept on.

VenomMyotismon took this as his opertunnity to leave and telported away as fast as he could, leaving the darkness-consumed tamer to contend with his friends. He threw Rika to the ground and again, the same red lightning filled the tip of his lance, "I'll take you all out in one hit!" he yelled insanely. Rika could only stare in remorese, because she knew what it was like to be consumed by something like that, like when the parasimon incident she had nearly killed Takato. "Maybe this is just some bad karma...i get what i deserve.." she whispered. Takato must be in a lot of pain, all because of her and the others and what happened after the migidramon incident (A/N this will explained in next story, sorry!)

"Im sorry Takato..." she trailed off as Takato lowered his fully-charged attack at his friends. "Goodbye Tamers...Its been a riot. Burning -" he began but a call of "Desparado blasters!" stopped him short when the blue attacks hit him. He turned-to see Paildramon. "What are you doing here?" Takato yelled. Paildramon merely shook his head, " get out of here Takato. The others are on their way." in his dual voice. Takato took one look at the situation and seemed to take the hint. He turned to the others one final time. "So long, tamers." he said and gave them a joking version of his salute he always did, opened a portal and disapeared.

"What ARE you doing here?" Ryo asked staggering to his feet. "I think i can awnser that!" said a happy voice, and out from behind Paildramon stepped Ken Ichijoji and Davis Motiyama, two of the second-gen digidestined. "Why are you here, and did you say others? why are the others comong here?" Henry asked, curious as well. Davis directed to Ken to awnser while he called the others. After a minute Ken said in a low voice, "We need your help" as the sun set

**With Takato**

As he stood staring over the city, Chaos Gallentmon wondered why he ever stuck around this dump. Maybe it was because at the time he thought he had real freinds-but of course that wasnt true. He hated them now, and hated human tamers in general. "God, as my witness, i will wipe out every digidestined i can. It will be my gift to the world-cleaning up its filth." he growled. His memories of his past life as a human were already fading away. That suited him just fine, as he would need to have no remorse for his mission to work. He opened another portal in the air whih woul lead to the digital world. Taking one last look at his former home, he scoffed and entered the portal-the last bit of humanity leaving his body as the portal closed behind him, shutting the door on the human world, and Takato matsuki as they knew him, once and for all. That one was gone-and never coming back.

The end

**The end at least for now! book two of this story-Dark times ahead-is already being typed. but down to business-i want to know what you thought of this story as a whole. did i set it up properly so as to leave room for a sequel? or should i just cancel this storyline? come one, let me hear it! read review, the usual.**


End file.
